


hotel suite ground rules

by maketea



Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: 1. no touching.2. stay on your own side of the bed.3. no making jokes about ‘sleeping together’.ladybug and chat noir have a hotel suite for late night akumas, and ladybug isterribleat following her own ground rules.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556365
Comments: 32
Kudos: 459





	hotel suite ground rules

**Author's Note:**

> [ _50 types of kisses: prompt 11 - morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter._ ](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)
> 
> this was requested by an anon on tumblr!! they also requested something elseeee which ill hopefully have posted soon >:D
> 
> pls comment / send me an [_ask on tumblr_](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/ask) with a request from [_this prompt list_](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

A little sunlight went a long way. 

Literally.

The windows were far beyond their bed, curtains pulled to shut out all but a  _ little _ , which stretched across the double suite like a lazy cat and poured over Ladybug's face.

She opened her eyes. Groaned. Closed them again. Displacing the novelty Ladybug mask she put on before going to bed was all that stopped her from diving under the duvet.

If she had the energy to groan, the akuma last night wasn't terrible. If her cranky, first-thing-in-the-morning Complainer's Muscle was handicapped (which it was — Chat Noir should have thanked her for his stroke of luck) then the akuma was still rough.

And it was — it turned out scorned babysitters had enough experience with temper tantrums to throw the perfect one themselves.

(Throwing a Ladybug, however, seemed to be an innate talent).

Sore and tired, she tossed and turned for at least an hour, while Chat Noir patiently ignored her squirming and shuffling and kicking the duvet onto the floor three times (he picked it up each time she sheepishly asked him to, and she thanked him every time). It was when she flopped onto her front and almost  _ screamed _ into her pillow that he offered his side of the bed if she needed the space, and God knows how desperate she had been, because she scooched over and fell asleep pressed against him.

(His arms may have found themselves around her while she 'slept', but it wasn't like she could  _ stop him _ , if she was asleep).

She wrote out  _ Ladybug and Chat Noir's Hotel Suite Ground Rules _ and put a copy on each nightstand for a reason, and there she was, a hypocrite, throwing caution to the wind.

And they needed caution. Especially in their hotel room.

It was his idea, of course, to purchase a little base for them to come back to when akuma attacks got too late. It was her idea to split the cost, his idea to get a twin room, her eyebrows that shot up when she saw the price, and his suggestion to settle for a double, instead.

Of course, Ladybug was hesitant, which brought the ground rules:

  1. No touching.
  2. Stay on your own side of the bed.
  3. No making jokes about ‘sleeping together’.



Two out of three had already been broken. It was sheer luck the last remained unbroken.

She shivered, patted her bare shoulder blindly, then tugged at the blanket. It wouldn't budge. Chat Noir must have been lying on it. Ladybug — sleepy, cold Ladybug, turned around, and snuggled into his chest.

If he was going to take the blanket, he'd have to deal with the consequences. She reached between them, and pressed a chilly hand on his belly, only against the flesh bared by his scrunched up nightshirt. 

Though he didn't wake up, Chat Noir stirred — enough to wrap an arm around her shoulders, shuffle around, and let go of the blanket. 

Ladybug froze. She waited. His arm didn't move. He slept on, full of heavy breaths that landed hot on the side of her neck. 

He mumbled on her skin. She jolted. 

Snatching up the blanket, she rolled onto her side, facing his chest. Her neck, now safely away from his mouth, still tingled, and instead of releasing her, Chat Noir's other arm came up to cuddle her closer.

She could have moved away. Actually, according to ground rules #1 and #2, Ladybug was  _ supposed _ to move away, but he was warm like sunshine, and she quite liked being able to hear his drowsy breaths.

Ladybug hesitated, before putting her arms around him, too.

This was normal. Friends cuddled. Marinette had had her fair share of arguments over little spoon with Alya whenever she slept over. This wasn’t much different at all.

He had a nice heartbeat — though she swore to herself it was an objective opinion. Thrumming through his body, steady and slow, it matched the pace of his breathing perfectly. It was nice to lie there, listening to her partner simply  _ live _ , listening to what kept him beside her, what sat beneath the super suit and the flesh and the muscle while he did everything — with and without a transformation.

She blamed her wandering mind on being sleepy.

“You awake, Ladybug?” he asked.

“Sorta.”

“Me too.” He yawned, and nosed the crown of her head. “Don’t wanna get up.”

She cuddled closer. He did little to deter her — nothing at all, in fact — and instead shifted his left arm so he could stroke her cheek. 

“Me neither,” she said, and leaned her face into his hand.

He fell onto his back, arm still around her shoulders, and yawned again. His fingers clenched against the strap of her pyjama shirt. Although she shivered, Ladybug didn’t make for the blanket.

Instead, Ladybug — sleepy, cold Ladybug — placed a hand on Chat Noir’s cheek. He hummed, she leaned up, he turned his face, and somehow, on an endeavour to open their dust-slicked eyes, their lips met in the middle.

It was less of a kiss than it was just the two of them, mouths resting on each other, just as Ladybug’s palm rested on Chat Noir’s chest and Chat Noir’s arm rested beneath Ladybug’s neck. Sweet and delicate, soft and sleepy, the sound of their lips unfamiliar yet so  _ delicious _ to their groggy ears and tongues, that they had to go back for more. A nose knocking a nose, a mouth landing a little too far from the other — a lazy kiss between the saviours of Paris before they’d even opened their eyes.

She felt a no-good grin wedge itself between them. “You slept with me once and you already want more,” he said.

Ladybug’s eyes burst open.

She shot back, pushing herself away, maintaining as much distance as she could between their lips with his one arm still around her shoulders. 

“Oh my God,” she said, hands against his chest. “What did I do?” she murmured to herself. “What did  _ you _ do? What did we do?”

Chat Noir blinked. “My Lady—”

Her cheeks coloured deeply, suddenly almost as hot as her mouth.

Unceremoniously, Ladybug broke out of his embrace, leapt out of bed, fixed her dishevelled pyjama shirt, and snatched up her pink toiletry bag.

“I’m gonna go teeth my brush,” she said, stumbling up to the ensuite. “I mean, trush my beeth.” A hand on the bathroom door. “Brush my teeth!”

The door opened, then slammed shut. Chat Noir could hear her panting through it.

He touched his lips, smiled, and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
